Hugo
Matthew is the son of Robert and Giselle Wooten, younger brother of Charles, the protagonist of The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie and its sequel, Return to the Present, The North Wooten, Draw It, Animal Planet, the deuteragonist of Robin Hood meets Matthew Wooten Super Genius and the tritagonist in the Fox and the Pooch. He's the protagonist in the cartoon series. Matthew is an orphaned boy whose parents were killed by the ruthless and evil werewolf. Matthew was then raised and educated by his older brother, Charles who is overprotective of Matthew and who would do anything to keep him from leaving the house. Matthew is the woods' last hope to defeat Wolfgang and save the woods from Wolfgang and his wrath. Background Matthew was born on June 18, 2003 in Columbia SC. He's the son of the famous scientist, Robert Wooten, who builds inventions and mass produces them to help people in need. Matthew had a loving mother as well who was Robert's loyal assistant and wife too. Matthew is the younger brother of Charles cares deeply for Matthew and will do anything to keep him safe from danger. Everything was perfect for the Wooten family until the second night, Robert took Matthew to his science industries called Wooten Industries. Robert brought Giselle and Charles with him too. Robert showed Matthew a picture of his latest invention called the Future-Scope. It can indicate the wearer's future and Robert knew for a fact that Matthew has a bright future. Suddenly there was a big fire that was coming from the chemical room in the back of the lab. The fire started spreading rapidly. It blocked all of the exits to Wooten Industries. Robert and Giselle didn't know what to do until they saw the vent that led to the outside of the industries. The only problem was that the vent was big enough for only two people to slide down in. Robert and Giselle didn't want their sons to do die so Robert gave Matthew to Charles and Robert told Charles that he loves him and Matthew very much. Charles slid down the vent with Matthew in his hands. By the time, they got out of the vent and to safety, the industries exploded with Robert and Giselle still inside. With both Robert and Giselle dead, Matthew and Charles became orphaned. Charles then vowed to keep Matthew safe from danger so he won't end up dead like their parents. Personality Despite being raised with no legal parents and being mentally abused Charles for the last 13 1/2 years, Matthew decided to remain kind, gentle and forgiving. Matthew treats all of his friends with kindness and love. Although he doesn't show kindness or respect for those who are cruel and unforgiving towards him or his friends and family. But he can be forgiving to those who have been rude or disrespectful towards him such as: Charles, Eddie, Classified, and the Karate Lion. Matthew can be forgiving to those who were cruel and antagonistic towards him like: Derek, Billy and David, Jackie, Stinky, and Dogwood. When Matthew is spending some "quality" time with his girlfriend, Rebecca, he's romantic and he shows his affections towards Rebecca with a hug, kiss or a simply "I love you." Matthew is very knowledgeable about romance because whenever his friends are having problems with talking or trying to get a boy or girl to notice him/her, Matthew's able to help them by giving useful advice that they can use when they're on their own. Matthew appears to love romance because it's one of things that makes people happy and Matthew's main goal is to make people happy. Matthew is highly intelligent and takes every single situation seriously. When he's in school, he's hard-working, responsible, confident and sociable. Matthew is also smart enough to figure a villain's evil plan especially when he just met one. Matthew can be hard on himself sometimes when he messes up or fails a mission. When he fails, he loses hope and he then becomes unconfident in himself. Matthew's hope can be restored when his friends comfort him in any way they can. Matthew loves nature because ever since he was an infant, he dreamed about going outside and seeing what the woods is like because before Matthew met Adam and his siblings, Matthew dreamed about going into the woods and protecting helpless animals. Matthew is kind towards animals because when Matthew was an infant, he helped a young and defenseless bunny back into the woods without being eaten by some deadly snakes. Matthew is kind and gentle towards his lab animals. He gives them all special privilege but he doesn't use them for life-threatening experiments. Matthew can be a little short-tempered in some episodes/stories. He mostly gets angry when people mistreat him physically or mentally. He evens angry at people who are rude and unkind towards him such: Butch, Mia, Chief, Doctor Frederick and Jack Cat. He's eager to keep his home, family and friends safe from villains who threaten to destroy or rule the entire universe. Matthew hates it when people judge because of his age or that he's a human because he does the best he can to fit in but he always has a plan when things don't go according to plan. Matthew is extremely sympathetic especially when his friends lost a family member, is an orphan or has been abused since their youth. Matthew has to the ability to feel other people's feelings especially those who have tragic backstories. In the cartoon series, Matthew is helpful, selfless, friendly, protective, heroic and brave. Physical Appearance Category:Characters Category:Orphans Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie characters